conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Lakuçarün
Lakuçarün or written Lakucxaruxn (/lakusharǝn/) is a constructed language. This language is influenced by English, Indonesian, and Turkish. Most of the vocabulary similar to English with Indonesian grammar and a bit like Turkish. It's very easy to learn and easy to pronounce. 'Alphabet' The Lakuçarün/Lakucxaruxn (/lakusharǝn/) Latin alphabet contains 24 letters, excluding Ç/CX (SH), and Ü/UX (ǝ'''). '''Aa Bb Cc Çç Dd Ee Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Rr Ss Tt Uu Üü Vv Ww Yy Exception: ''Cc '''Gg Hh Jj Rr Üü Vv Ww is only on the word affixes while Yy is on the words of affixes and common words Phonology Ode Lakuma (Grammar) Ye mas... (I am...) Tu mas... (You are...) Tutu mas... (You (plural) are...) E/Se/Te mas... (He/She/It is...) Ola mas... (We are...) Dim mas... (They are...) Nouns Only nouns have genders. Masculine (m) words end in -yong and feminine (f) words in -vong. –os (suffix consonants) and –yos (suffix vowels) is added to a noun to indicate its plural form. çike ''(the chicken), ''(m)çikeyong (the cock), (f)çikevong (the hen) doka (the dog), (m)dokayong (male dog), dokavong (female dog) dokayos (the dogs) teçolat (the student) teçolatos (the students) kati (the cat) katiyos ''(the cats) ''mimku (the wing) mimkuyos (the wings) Adjectives Adjectives follow nouns. -i is added to masculine plural, and e- for feminine plural. buke blu (a blue book) Verbs Present Simple Ye sikaleyar. (I smoke.) Tu sikaleyar. (You smoke.) E/Se sikaleyar. ''(He/She smokes.) ''Ola sikaleyar (We smoke.) Tutu sikaleyar (You (all) smoke.) Dim sikaleyar (They smoke.) Present Progressive Ye bin sikaleyar (I am smoking.) Tu bin sikaleyar (You are smoking.) E/Se bin sikaleyar (He/She is smoking.) Ola bin sikaleyar(We are smoking.) Tutu bin sikaleyar (You (all) are smoking.) Dim bin sikaleyar (They are smoking.) Past Perfect Simple Ye don sikaleyar (I have smoked.) Tu don sikaleyar (You have smoked.) E/Se don sikaleyar (He/She has smoked.) Ola don sikaleyar (We have smoked.) Tutu don sikaleyar (You (all) have smoked.) Dim don sikaleyar (They have smoked.) Future Ye mil sikaleyar (I will smoke.) Tu mil sikaleyar (You will smoke.) E/Se mil sikaleyar (He/She will smoke.) Ola mil sikaleyar (We will smoke.) Tutu mil sikaleyar (You (all) will smoke.) Dim mil sikaleyar (They will smoke.) Imperative (command) Sikaleyarhar (Smoke!) Dictionary Modayos Camki (Pronouns) Subject : Object : Possessive ye : ye : yem tu : tu : tum (m)e : e : em (f)se : se : sem (it)te : te : tem ola : ola : olam dim : dim : dem tutu : tutu : tutum Modayos Camki Demonstativo (Demonstrative Pronouns) this/these : ni that/those : nu Modayos Ponta (Prepositions) about : hakün among(st) : aras at : yor before : onsek behind : arkün between : aras by : cin for/to : yapül from : tan on/in : in through : il under : çakün with : mit without : matün Konduçonayos (Conjunctions) (al)though : jen and : din because : çukün but :cak if : ker or : o than/then : sorün while : sür Intokativoyos (Interrogatives) who : mokün what : mat where : akün when : kiyam why : wamün how : kamün how much/many : akam which : kalün